


Caught in the Act

by ZiggyStardustFanGirl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brian May - Freeform, Caught, Crushes, Ejaculation, Embarassment, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hot, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Masturbation, Miami Beach, Moaning, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyStardustFanGirl/pseuds/ZiggyStardustFanGirl
Summary: Miami didn’t book the boys four separate rooms and now Brian’s stuck in a double bed with his crush- who appears to be having a rather vivid dream...
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Caught in the Act

Dammit Miami. If he’d only booked them separate rooms, he wouldn’t be stuck here. If only he’d shaken off his crush on his band mate back in 1970. If only he wasn’t stuck sharing a double bed with Roger Fucking Taylor while he was experiencing what seemed to be a very vivid dream. And moaning loudly. 

_Fuck._

Brian sighed again and rolled over. Initially he’d been able to block it out, but an hour of whimpering, moaning and jerky movements was too much for the guitarist and his body clearly agreed, providing him with and angry boner. 

Unfortunately for him, he’d chosen the inside of the bed, against the wall, because he was a restless sleeper. So in order to get to the bathroom to deal with his problem, and to get a break from hearing his friend’s obscene groans, he had to climb over him. 

And honestly he couldn’t imagine dealing with the embarrassment of him waking up at that unfortunate moment. 

_But what if he just.... dealt with it here?_

Roger wouldn’t need to know, would he? 

_he could just...._

Brian rolled onto his back. He slept in his boxers, finding a shirt restricting and much too warm in the night. 

Feeling a little guilty about his excitement, he silently slipped his hand into his pants, and immediately hissed in shock. 

He had underestimated how hard he was. 

_Maybe this was a bad idea?_

He dragged his hands up his dry member, hips pressing involuntarily upward, his back arching in tense pleasure. 

_It felt so good..._

He pushed down the noises that surged in his chest. He wasn’t going to risk Roger waking, he’d never live it down. 

He slipped his other hand down his chest, pulling at his nipple and then moving down to his hips, hesitating. 

_It was so wrong..._

He pushed his hand beneath his waistband, pressing lightly on his tight hole, the muscle fluttering. Next to him, roger mewled, humping his pillow a few times before falling still again. 

_But it felt so bloody right..._

His muscles relaxed and he pushed his fingers into his sensitive hole, pressing knuckle deep and thrusting it a couple of times. His shoulders rolled and he jerked his cock simultaneously, hands lubricated with saliva and pre-cum. The same word looping his mind, over and over, dragging him higher and higher... 

_He was so fucking close..._

His eyes rolled shut, that familiar white hot coil burning in his gut, tighter and tighter and... 

_Roger...._

”Would you stop groaning mate, I’m trying to sleep here!”


End file.
